28 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-03-28 ;Comments * Peel mentions driving down the road 100 yards towards Broadcasting House and people were giving out leaflets about China's repression of Tibet and one of them said to him, hey it's that Andy Peel, which Peel responded on the show as close but no cigar. * Peel plays a track from the Bad Boy Orchestra at the wrong speed before correcting it. * Peel reveals that Fatima Mansions took their name from a housing estate in Dublin, Ireland, which, according to Wikipedia, was "notorious for its high levels of heroin use and drug dealing"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatima_Mansions_(housing) in the mid-1980s and has since been demolished. * Peel pays tribute to Arnett Cobb, the jazz saxophonist who died early in the week, by playing a track from him on the show. * Peel plays a wrong speed moment from Tad before correcting it. * Peel mentioned if he had not seen Fatima Mansions on Snub TV, he would not have known they existed. * Peel said the last time he went to the Albanian Shop it was closed after reading a letter from a listener who went to Albania. Sessions *Fatima Mansions #1. Recorded: 1989-03-19 Tracklisting *Sonic Youth: Bubblegum (CD Album - EVOL) Blast First *House Of Love: Soft As Fire (12" - Never) Fontana *Bad Boy Orchestra: Hip Hop Salsa (12") Smokin' *Fatima Mansions: The Day I Lost Everything (session) *Snapper: Death And Weirdness In The Surfing Zone (12" - Snapper EP) Flying Nun *Arnett Cobb: Arnett Blows For 1300 *Soul Side: Bass (7") Dischord *Jimmy Cliff: Pressure (12") Greensleeves *Tad: Cyanide Bath (LP - God's Balls) Sub Pop *Maureen Tucker: Hey Mersh! (12") 50 Trillion Watts *STP Twentythree: Let Jimi Take Over (Retromix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo @''' *Fatima Mansions: Only Losers Take The Bus (session) *Trio AKA: Mama Cristina (LP - Mama Cristina) AA Enterprises '''@ *Another Sunny Day: What's Happened (7") Sarah @ ''end only'' *snippet @''' *What? Noise: Vein (12") Cut Deep '''@ ''start only'' *Lonnie And Floyd: I Pledge (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 3 - How Are You Fixed For Love) Charly R&B *Waltones: A Million Different Ways (LP - Deepest) Medium Cool *Victims Family: They Cut Out His Brain (Cuz He Knew Too Much) (LP - Things I Hate To Admit) Mordam *Dub Organiser: I've Got A Weapon (12") Play Hard *Doye O'Dell: Lookin' Poor But Feelin' Rich (v/a LP - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 4) White Label @''' *Fatima Mansions: The Door To Door Inspector (session) *Black Radical MKII: Monsoon (Radio Edit) (12") 2 The Bone Mr. Modo '''@ *Napalm Death: Retreat To Nowhere (LP - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Outo: I Can Say (12" - 正直者は馬鹿を見る) Selfish *Bam Bam: Spend The Night (12") Westbrook *Bob: Convenience (12") House Of Teeth :(Soul shows on BBC Radio One trailer) *U-Roy: On Top Of the Peak (v/a LP - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973)) Trojan *Fatima Mansions: What (session) *House Of Love: Never (12") Fontana File ;Name *1) 020A-B4101XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B4101XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *3) 1989-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE033.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:59:28 *2) 0:57:24 *3) 1:35:36 (29:54-51:16) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE033 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1989 Lee Tape 33 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4101/2) *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes